A dishwasher may be a home appliance that allows food leftovers on the surface of dishes to be washed by wash water sprayed at a high pressure from a spray nozzle.
The wash water may include a wash tub defining a space in which dishes are washed and a sump disposed under the wash tub to store wash water. Wash water moves to the spray nozzle by the pumping action of a wash pump mounted in the sump, and wash water moved to the spray nozzle is sprayed at a high pressure through one or more spray holes formed at the end portion of the spray nozzle. Then, wash water sprayed at a high pressure hits the surfaces of dishes, thereby causing food leftovers on dishes to drop to the bottom of the wash tub.
In some cases, a dishwasher includes a basket for receiving dishes. Various kinds of dishes may be provided to the basket, and the dishes may have various shapes according to the types of dishes. In these cases, the basket may be designed such that the basket can support various kinds of dishes with different shapes. For instance, various sizes of baskets may be disposed inside the wash tub in multiple layers.